Super Patrol
Chapter 1 The kidnap.' Timmy,Alex,and the pups are playing in the park when. (BOOM BOOM) Timmy: What was that. Alex: I don't know but let's go find out. ( Scean Chage ) Freddy: Hmm. This is weid. Uh. Timmy: Freddy what is it. Freddy: Look out. ( Faint) ( Then when they woke up they were in a cage in space.) Alex: Ow. What how did we get in a cage in space. Hummdinger: Good qustoin my boy but how are going to get out without failing in a black hold. ( Walks away laughing) Alex: How can we get out and stop him. Timmy: Don't worry Alex cause I know who to call. ( Scean Chage) Ariel,Ryder,and the pups are at the lookout when. Ariel: Hey Timmy what's up. Timmy: Well. ( Two Hours Later) Timmy: And that's why I called. Ariel: Don't worry Timmy we'll be there as soon as we can. No job is to big, no pup is to small. Paw Patrol to the Lookout. Ryder and Pups: Ariel needs us. ( One scean later) Chapter 2 The Powers. Chase: Ready for action Ariel mama. Ariel: Okay Paw Patrol we really have to move on this one. Alex,and the kids are in a cage in space and if they try to get out they will fail into a black hold. Everyone but Ariel: ( Gaps) Skye: But how can we save the SUPER PATROL I mean we don't have super powers. Ariel: Or do we. Everyone but Ariel: Huh. Ariel: Look at these case. Ryder: It's just a case how can we use a case to save the SUPER PATROL. Ariel: Shh. It's what's inside the case. ( She opens the case and there are baggs) Everyone: Woah cool awesome. Zuma: But they're just baggs how can they help us. Ariel: Put them on you and watch it. ( So they did as she said) Chase: Now what. Ariel: Just watch. ( The baggs begain to glow ) Ryder: What's go on. Everyone: Ahh. ( They no longer just the Paw Patrol now they are the SUPER PAW PATROL.) Everyone: NO WAY. Ryder: This is AWESOME. Ariel: I don't want to say I told you so but I told you so. Ryder: So, do we got super powers. Ariel: Uh. YEAH. Zuma: Cool. So what kind of super powers do we got. Ariel: Well. There's super spead,super stogth , super singing, flying, laser bames, ice power, fire power, invisalb,and all of the powers. Chapter 3 The rescue begins. Ryder: Wow! This is awesome! Zuma: I know dude. I know. Ariel: There they are. Hang on guys. Alex and the kids: Ariel! Humdinger: Well. So, glad for you pups to "drop in". Tabby use the ray. Everest: Oh no. Tabby: No Humdinger let them go. Chapter 4 The end or is it? Humdinger: Never. * push the button on the ray. * Pups, Ryder, and Tabby: * gasp* Ariel: No! Alex and Zuma: Ariel! The end? Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episode